


Спазмы

by Shum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фанфик на заявку:<br/>предположим ситуацию, что время от времени у Старка из-за реактора в груди возникают соматические (фантомные) боли.поэтому когда на него накатывает, он скрывается от всех с глаз долой и закрывается в башне СтаркИндастриз в ожидании когда его отпустит. к нему приходит второй герой фанфика (в зависимости от пожелания автора), что становится для него своего рода панацеей и боль отходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спазмы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Qqq

Тони Старку было плохо.   
Нет, не так.   
Тони Старку было очень-очень плохо, и он не знал, что ему делать.   
А всему виной этот проклятый реактор в груди, который спасал от смерти своего гениального владельца и одновременно убивал его выдержку, каждодневно посылая по телу волны ноющей боли.   
Это началось совсем недавно, но Старк уже тысячу раз проклял и создателей холодного ядерного синтеза, и свое пресловутое везение в плане выбора соратников и друзей. Хотелось избавиться от мешающегося предмета в груди и хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя «нормальным» человеком и не пить обезболивающие через каждые десять часов, попутно выслушивая нотации Джарвиса, который с невероятным ехидством напоминал создателю о том, что так недалеко и зависимость от медикаментов заработать. Но Тони лишь отмахивался, грозился зарвавшемуся компьютеру перепрограммированием и не принимал никаких полноценных действий по спасению своего несчастного организма. 

А временами накатывали дикие приступы, и приходилось сидеть в своей башне безвылазно, чтобы не подпортить авторитет перед лицом остальных Мстителей. 

В такие моменты невообразимого одиночества и физического мучения Старк старался как можно быстрее залиться чем-нибудь спиртным и отключиться, желательно, навсегда, но получалось только до утра. А потом похмельный синдром, мучавший его на протяжении всего дня, неодобрительные взгляды Пеппер, которая, конечно, не знала причин таких резких «загулов», но все равно безмолвно осуждала.   
Вообще-то раньше такого сильного дискомфорта от этой «светящейся штучки» Тони не испытывал. А после того, как он заменил палладий на более безопасный элемент, весь дискомфорт и вовсе отошел на второй план, оставив после себя лишь неприятные воспоминания да отработанный материал в ящике на самой верхней полке в мастерской.   
И вот сейчас эти боли, которые не удавалось купировать, а лишь приглушать ненадолго, и то не всегда действенно, выводили и так весьма нервного изобретателя из себя.

***   
\- Сэр, к вам гости, - механический голос Джарвиса вывел Тони из состояния анабиоза и заставил повернуть голову в сторону предполагаемого входа в помещение.  
\- Кого там еще принесло? Если это Пеппер, скажи ей, что я дико занят и освобожусь, скорее всего, к следующему полнолунию и ей меня лучше не беспокоить.   
\- Полнолуние завтра, сэр, - заметил дворецкий.   
Иногда Старку начинало казаться, что компьютер явно получает удовольствие от подтрунивания над ним. Но потом успокаивал себя мыслью, что бездушные машины вообще ни от чего не могут получать удовольствия. – И это не мисс Потс.  
\- Тогда кто? Я, кажется, предупредил Фьюри о том, что не появлюсь в штабе ближайшие три дня по причине просто катастрофической, - тут он саркастически усмехнулся, - занятости делами фирмы.   
\- Мистер Роджерс.  
\- Кто? – от удивления Тони даже привстал, но, тут же сморщившись от боли, прошившей грудную клетку, вернулся в исходное положение. – Ему-то что здесь нужно? Ладно, впускай, может, что срочное, а у меня как назло все телефоны отключены.  
Двери с легким шумом приоткрылись, и в помещение тихо зашел Стив, с немного озабоченным выражением лица, в своих неизменных светлых джинсах, и футболке, которая выгодно подчеркивала развитую мускулатуру.  
\- Привет, - он вежливо улыбнулся, обнажая ровные, белые, как в рекламе зубной пасты, зубы и остановился возле низенького дивана, пристально разглядывая профиль Тони, сидящего за столом.   
Тот лишь кивнул, размышляя над тем, что понадобилось капитану от него и сможет ли он его ненавязчиво выставить из своего «скромного» жилища, или опять придется применять электрошок, как получилось с очередным деловым партнером, которого притащила Пеппер, в прошлом месяце.  
\- Не хотите, ли чаю, мистер Роджерс? - Стив вздрогнул и по привычке обернулся, ожидая увидеть обладателя голоса за своей спиной, но его ждало неминуемое разочарование.- Или что покрепче?   
\- Джарвис, хватит заигрывать с гордостью Америки, а лучше подай мне выпить, - голос Старка был недовольным и усталым. Роджерс заметил, что сегодня не играла, как обычно, музыка, заглушающая все и вся, а только мерно гудел системный блок компьютера, заполняя пространство невесомым шелестом.  
А еще Тони был слишком бледным и молчаливым для самого себя. И сидел в какой-то неестественной позе, подогнув под себя ногу и выпрямив спину, словно проглотив палку.   
\- С тобой все хорошо?   
\- Если ты пришел справиться о моем самочувствии, то спешу тебя заверить - я великолепно себя чувствую!  
\- Да нет, меня прислал Беннер, просил передать дискету.  
\- Он что, прилетел?  
\- Да, сегодня днем.  
Тони чуть заметно улыбнулся, представляя, сколько шуму наделало внезапное появление Брюса, да еще, небось, с подружкой, если, конечно, он в нем не ошибся.   
\- Давай сюда свою дискету, и можешь передать нашему зеленому другу, что, как только я освобожусь, мы обязательно с ним посидим за стаканчиком и обсудим последние новинки в области гамма-излучений.  
Стив чуть заметно нахмурился. Его, конечно, никто не посылал, он сам вызвался помочь коллеге с передачей информации, чтобы проведать Старка, который в последнее время все чаще стал прятаться за бронированными дверями своей башни и выходить «на свет» только по крайней нужде или принуждению.   
\- А может, ты сам оповестишь его об этом?  
\- Тогда будет не интересно, - Тони отпил из стакана виски. – А тут такое заманчивое предложение, да из чужих уст, он точно будет в нетерпении.   
\- Ты так считаешь?   
\- Уверен на все сто процентов, - Старк медленно встал и, пройдя всего несколько шагов по направлению к диванчику, возле которого возвышался Стив своей монументальной фигурой, согнулся пополам от очередной вспышки боли.   
Роджерс тут же подскочил к нему, и, подхватив пребывающего в прострации Тони за руки, повел, а скорее потащил того к дивану.   
\- Отстань от меня, - тихо пробормотал Старк, чувствуя, как понемногу начало отпускать, но его как будто не слышали.   
Усадив не сопротивлявшегося мужчину и устроившись с ним рядом, Стив чуть повернул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него, который старался выровнять дыхание.   
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Объяснять я тебе все равно ничего не собираюсь, поэтому ты впустую потратишь свое время и нервы.  
Роджерс только плечами пожал и легко коснулся пальцами руки Тони. Тот дернулся, зашипел от резкого болезненного спазма и так и остался сидеть, немного удивленно поглядывая на парня.  
Стив продолжал исследовать руку своего товарища, при этом безмятежно улыбаясь, словно он рассматривает какое-нибудь невероятное полотно неизвестного художника времен эпохи Возрождения. Теплые пальцы касались немного прохладной кожи, легко поглаживали, пуская по телу стайки мурашек.   
Старк прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как по венам распространяется спокойствие и умиротворение.   
Почувствовав прикосновение к участку кожи возле реактора, мужчина немного напрягся, но не стал препятствовать, только чуть отодвинулся.  
Обогнуть по кромке кожу вокруг холодного железа, и почувствовать, как с губ сорвется вздох облегчения.  
Прикосновения усыпляли. Тони чувствовал, как его голову покидают последние противоречивые мысли и хитрый Морфей уже связал его своими путами, не собираясь отпускать.   
\- Ты круче любого обезболивающего, Роджерс, - пробормотал он и окончательно капитулировал, отдавшись в руки греческого бога.  
***   
Тони проснулся от яркого солнечного света, льющегося через большое панорамное окно. Приоткрыв глаза и кое-как приведя мысли к единому знаменателю, Старк обнаружил, что практически лежит на Стиве, заботливо укрытый пледом.   
Сам капитан, что-то вырисовывал в своем карманном молескине, и, кажется, его вполне устраивала сложившаяся ситуация.   
\- Заходила Пеппер, сказала, что сегодняшний день ты можешь со спокойной совестью, если таковая имеется, провести, не вставая с этого дивана.  
\- С чего это она такая добрая?   
\- Не знаю. Но, кажется, она была явно рада тому, что ты сегодня трезв и не мучаешься от головной боли.   
\- А я-то как рад!  
Роджерс улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Тони медленно сел и почувствовал, что у него ничего не болит, кроме затекшей ноги и поясницы. Недоверчиво сощурившись, он поднялся и опять не ощутил уже привычных спазмов.   
\- Джарвис, ты давал мне обезболивающее?   
\- Нет, сэр.   
Стив подавил смешок и поднял взгляд на застывшего Старка. Тот лишь раздраженно повел плечами и направился к своему столу.


End file.
